swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arina Strykia
Arina Strykia, also known by her honor name Kaskara, was the last child born to Artur Strykia and Marissa Damodred-Strykia. She was born after the coup of the Maridis Sector and Order 66, which resulted in the split of her family, with most surviving members going into hiding. Being Force-sensitive, her mother placed her in hiding with an old and trusted friend of the family and his associates. Less than a year before the Battle of Yavin, Arina and her group began the search for the heir apparent of the Antrixian Commonwealth. Encountering the crew of the Corsair, Arina and her friends finally found the Strykia twins, Graydon and Allyson. United with her older siblings, Arina was quick to join the resistance against the Empire. RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian Noble/Jinsai Gai'din DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 4D, Dodge 5D, Lightsaber 3D+1, Melee Combat 4D, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Technique 5D, Running, Thrown Weapons KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Alien Species, Cultures, Languages 3D, Meditation, Planetary Systems 4D, Streetwise 3D, Survival 3D, Willpower MECHANICAL 4D+2 Astrogation 8D+2, Communications, Repulsorlift Operations, Space Transports 8D+2, Starship Shields 6D+2, Swoop Operations 6D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain, Con, Persuasion 4D, Search 4D, Sneak 4D, (s)Sneak: Urban 5D STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics, Brawling 4D, (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia Technique 5D, Climbing/Jumping, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 2D+1 Computer Programming/Repair 3D+1, Droid Repair, First Aid 4D+1, Lightsaber Repair 3D+1, Repulsorlift Repair, Space Transport Repair 3D+1 Special Abilities: Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any of the other lightsaber forms. Maneuvers: Defensive stance. Force Skills: Control 2D, Sense 3D, Alter 2D Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Enhance Reflexes, Hibernation Trance, Remain Conscious Sense: Awareness, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy Alter: Telekinesis Control & Alter: Control & Sense: Control, Sense, & Alter: Sense & Alter: Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Unarmed Manuevers: Melee Maneuvers: Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian’s physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 20 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, Datapad, DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Jinsai Warblade (STR+3D, +1D to Parry), Lightsaber (5D, Silver blade). Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Force Users